


"Safe and Sound"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, X-Factor, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation with whispered promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Safe and Sound"

"I never want to leave you," Louis whispers. It's late. They're both in Louis's bunk at the X-Factor house, surrounded by people sleeping.

"I love you," Harry replies, arm curling just a little bit tighter around Louis's waist. Louis likes that Harry's smaller than him, but he knows that Harry hasn't finished growing yet. He's only sixteen and he's still got time to get taller, bigger, tougher.

"I've never felt like this before - about anybody," Louis admits.

A cough sounds from nearby and they both freeze until they hear someone shift in their sleep and it's quiet for several moments.

"What about your girlfriend?" Harry asks, afraid of the answer. Louis's older than him. Louis has more experience than him and he's terrified that Louis will still choose Hannah over him. Harry never meant to kiss Louis after he'd found out about his girlfriend - it just happened.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but it's over. The feelings I had for her - they're nothing compared to you," Louis assures him.

"Sorry I couldn't stay away from you," Harry whispers, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"No, you're not," Louis admonishes.

"I - no, I'm not."

They're silent, staring at each other in the dark for a few moments.

"We should tell the boys."

Louis chuckles, softly. "I don't think we need to tell them, Harold. We're pretty obvious."

"Still, it might - complicate things."

Louis sighs. "Yeah, if we make it."

"We already said we're staying together - see if we can make it after the show."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Harry intertwines his fingers with Louis's. "We're staying together, though. Right?"

"Me and you? Yeah, Haz. We're gonna be together."

"No matter what?"

"As long as you'll have me."

Harry smiles. "I guess that means forever, then."

Louis just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities
> 
> I'll be posting fics to go with all of theknot.com's 13 Top Wedding Songs of 2014 leading up to V-Day next week!


End file.
